Forever with you
by lovekotlc
Summary: Aleeka is now faced with love, family, and . . . pregnancy? (Sorry, really wanted her to have kids) As she struggles through these new changes in her life, she learns an even greater lesson that she'd never imagined. Sequel to The Nightmare. Rated T just cause.
1. The Match Makers

**Hello! This fanfic is called _Forever with you._ I've listened to your reviews, (well VerdiTheTrex's) and made a sequel for _The Nightmare._ This takes place 2 years after _The Nightmare._ Please review afterwards! and there will be parts on Aleeka and Dex's kids in later chapters. Enjoy!**

Aleeka sighed and set down her brush. Today, of all days, her hair was _NOT_ cooperating. She just couldn't seem to find the perfect style for her waist long hair. Someone knocked on her bedroom door and popped their head in. It was her adoptive mother Aria.

"Are you ready? Your friends are waiting down stairs." Aria said. Aleeka groaned.

"Mater, my hair isn't done yet! It won't do anything I tell it to!" complained Aleeka.

"Let's see what I can do." Aria said patiently. Aleeka shrugged and handed the brush to her mom. Aria didn't understand what long hair did to you. Well, she _had_ been trying to convince Aleeka to cut it short, but Aleeka always refused. If she cut it short like her birth mother, Aleeka would look just like her, and that's what she didn't want. Remembering her mother made her _angry, rejected,_ and _betrayed._ She pushed the thoughts out of her brain, disgusted. She turned her attention torward her hair. Aria had

twisted it into a half bun on her head. Next, with a few strands of hair, she'd made a tiny braid, and wrapped it around the base of the bun. The rest of Aleeka's hair was curled into soft, full ringlets.

"Oh Mater! It's beautiful!" Aleeka breathed. Aria smiled.

"Well, thank me later. Your friends are waiting." Aria said, shoving Aleeka out the door.

"Wait, Mater! I haven't checked my outfit!" Aleeka yelped. She ran over to the mirror and straitened her knee-length aquamarine dress. Her white cape nestled softly on her shoulders, and comfy silver flats fitted her feet. Aria sighed.

"You look beautiful, honey. But you don't want to keep your friends waiting." Aria said. Aleeka nodded and ran down stairs.

"Finally." grumbled Keefe, as Aleeka headed into the entry way. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry. My hair wasn't very cooperative." Aleeka said, then blushed. Dex came over and kissed her on the cheek. Aleeka smiled and kissed him back. Keefe gagged.

"Okay. Do that stuff later. We're going to the Match Makers office, remember?" said Keefe, annoyed. Aleeka rolled her eyes at him.

"True love is a treasure, Keefe." Biana said, dreamily, as she kissed Tam.

"Ack! Can't we just go? You guys are grossing me out!" exclaimed Keefe.

"Or are you just excited to see Willow?" teased Fitz. Keefe scowled and turned red.

"Well, Linh looks pretty antsy to see Wylie." remarked Sophie. Linh blushed. Aleeka giggled.

"Come on guys, the leapmaster is this way." Aleeka said, leading them to a small room with a large crystal in the center.

"Atlantis!" cried Aleeka. A light path was formed, and the group instantly dizzolved away to Atlantis, only to arrive a few seconds later.

Aleeka smelled the scent of ripple puffs wafting through the air. She could feel a slight water breeze blowing her cape. Her eyes focused on a pink building in an alley. That's when she spotted Wylie and Willow waving to them. Dex has spotted them as well and was pulling Aleeka torward the pink building. Soon, everyone else followed suit. Aleeka marveled at the beauty of the building. It's pink and red colors had a calming effect on the group. There were large heart-shaped windows, and a glass door.

"Hello." Willow said, smiling. She went over to Keefe, and wrapped him in a hug. Her blonde curls just touched Keefe's chin. Aleeka snickered quietly. Wylie and Linh were holding hands and gazing into each other's eyes, dreamily.

"Are we ready?" asked Tam impatiently.

"No." said Sophie. Fitz sighed.

"Sophie, it's going to be okay. Trust me." said Fitz. They stared at each other for a few minutes. Keefe yawned.

"As much as you guys love to have Telepathic conversations, we don't enjoy it as much. Lets go." said Keefe. Sophie took a deep breath and clasped Fitz' hand. They walked into the lobby, and deposited their packages. Aleeka couldn't look around long, since a tall girl elf whisked her away to a small room. The walls were blue, surprisingly, and the floors a deep gray. Aleeka sat in a chair and listened to the lady talk.

"I'm Karie. I know you have already filled out your package, but here are a few final questions. What is your relationship status?" Karie asked.

"I'm dating Dexter Dizznee, and have been for 2 years." Aleeka replied.

"That's a long time! Next question: Where do you live, who do you live with, and what are their abilities?" asked Karie.

"Pretty sure that's 3 questions but I live at Jade falls with my adoptive mom and dad, Aria and Raymond Kellson, who are both Phasers. I'm also a Phaser along with my brother Adrien. That's it." said Aleeka. Karie took some notes on a piece of paper and looked up.

"Last one. What are you looking for in a job?" asked Karie.

"Umm. I want to be a Alchemist." said Aleeka shyly. Dex had shown her a whole new world through Alchemy and it was Aleeka's new favorite thing. Karie nodded.

"That's all for today. Thank you." Karie said, with a smile. Aleeka thanked her and went out to join her friends.

"You took forever getting ready, and now forever to answer simple questions!" remarked Keefe. Aleeka was shocked.

"How long have I been in there?" asked Aleeka. Sophie rolled her eyes.

"Only 15 minutes. Keefe's messing with you." Sophie said. She looked like she was about to say something else, but before she could, Karie came back with Aleeka's scroll. She handed her the scroll with a wink, and walked over to another couple. Aleeka's breathing quickened.

"Let's open them on the count of 3." said Biana. Everyone nodded, silently.

"3 . . . 2 . . . 1 . . . OPEN!" Biana said, tearing open her scroll. When Aleeka opened her scroll, she gasped.


	2. The Wedding

**Hey guys! Thank you so much for reviewing that you wanted this sequel! We'll get to those in a bit. This chapter has, umm, _lots_ of romance. That is just me, I _love_ romance stories. Sorry if that makes you stop reading this. *starts crying* Shoutout to 06KoolKid101 for being the first reviewer, follower, and favoriter. (Is that how you spell it?) Well here are the reviews:**

 **06KoolKid101: Yeah. I know. _Cliffhangers_. If only none of my stories have to end with one . . .**

 **digiflip: Here! Is! More!**

 **VerdiTheTrex: Honestly, I probably would have done a sequel anyway. But when you reviewed, I started on this right away. And now I have a few other reviews saying that they want a sequel!**

 **Here is the story:**

1\. _Dexter Dizznee_

That was all that mattered to Aleeka. She stared at the page. Her wish had come true! Tears started streaming down her face, joyful ones.

"Aleeka, what's wrong?" asked Dex nervously. Aleeka smiled at him.

"Nothings wrong. I'm . . . just so . . . _happy, excited, relieved."_ Aleeka said, wiping tears off her face. She kissed him softly, then showed him her list. He hugged her and showed Aleeka his. Suddenly, Biana shrieked.

"Biana! What is it?" Tam said panicking.

"You're my number 1!" Biana said giddily. Tam sighed with relief.

"Wylie is my number 3." Linh said quietly. Wylie smiled at her.

"Your my number 2." He said.

"Fitz and I are each other's ones!" exclaimed Sophie.

"I'm Keefe's number 4, and he's my 3." said Willow.

"Aleeka has me as her number one, and she's my number 2." said Dex.

"Biana's my number 3." said Tam. Everyone laughed.

"It's a miracle!" gasped Linh.

"Or we just have good tastes in partners." said Keefe. Willow gaped at him.

"P-P-Partners?" Willow stammered. Keefe smiled, and got down on one knee. So did all the other boys. Aleeka gasped as Dex kneeled down before her. Other pedestrians stood watching, admiring them. Aleeka blushed.

"Aleeka Trinity Marchi Kellson, will you do me the honor of being my Match?" Dex asked. Aleeka couldn't reply. Couldn't breath. Couldn't speak. She sensed Dex's nervousness after a few seconds. She managed a slight nod before she whispered a quiet _Yes._ Dex hoiseted her up into the air, spinning Aleeka around, while she laughed. Then Aleeka leaned in for another kiss. When they broke apart, everyone else was also having their reactions to the proposal.

"Us guys planned to propose right after we looked at our scrolls. No matter what. Even if that person wasn't on our list, and we'd be a bad Match. As long as we're together, I'll always be happy." whispered Dex, his voice tickling Aleeka's ear. Aleeka smiled at him, and kissed his cheek.

"Guys let's go to Everglen to celebrate!" announced Biana. Dex looked a bit irritated, but everyone else agreed.

A few weeks later . . .

Dex had his arm draped around Aleeka's shoulders as they walked up to the Match Makers office again, this time alone. Foxfire has just finished, and Aleeka decided not to head into the Elite levels. Dex hadn't, so why should she? They both could become Alchemists without going to the Elite levels. And Aleeka was ready for marriage. As they headed up the steps to the entrance to the Match Makers office, Dex whispered into her ear.

"When should we have the wedding?" He asked. Aleeka thought for a minute.

"Soon." She said, laughing.

"Not helping." Dex said but he was laughing too. He placed his hands on her face, and leaned down to kiss her. They stayed there for a few minutes, but eventually pulled apart. Aleeka smiled contentedly, and weaved her soft fingers into Dex's rough sturdy hand. When they reached the main desk, Karie was there.

"Hello lovebirds!" said Karie, giving Aleeka a wink. "What can I do for you?"

"We'd like to plan a wedding." Dex informerd her. Aleeka nodded.

"Okay the next open spot is on June 11th if you are looking for a date closer. Your friends Sophie Foster and Fitz Vacker will be having theirs the day before." said Karie.

"We'll do that." said Aleeka.

"Okay. The four elvin style weddings are: Simple, Traditional, Stylish, and Talented. Which would you like?" asked Karie.

"What's Talented?" Aleeka asked.

"It's where the wedding is based off of your ability's." explained Karie. Dex looked at Aleeka. They both thought the same thing.

"We'll do it." said Dex. Aleeka hugged him tight. Karie looked on bemused. She went on questioning them for a few minutes, but soon dissmissed them. Dex locked hands with Aleeka, held up a crystal to the light, and arrived at Jade Falls. Aleeka kissed him good night, and watched as he faded into the night. She turned around, and ran up the pathway to her house.

"Mater! I'm home!" yelled Aleeka, as she put her purse down on a bench in the entry way. When she entered the kitchen, she saw her dad Raymond.

"Hi Pater." Aleeka said. He sighed.

"I wish you would call me dad or something else." Raymond teased. Aleeka frowned.

"Pater, I can't. You know that. It reminds me too much of . . . _them."_ Aleeka said. Quickly, she grabbed a Bottle of Youth from the counter, and went up stairs, hugging her dad goodnight. She shut the door to her room quietly, and changed into a light purple nightgown. Suddenly, a figure floated through the walls over to Aleeka's bed.

"Adrian. What are you doing? You're supposed to be asleep." Aleeka complained.

"I wanted to see you." Adrian said quietly. Aleeka sighed.

"Hey! It's not my fault!" exclaimed Adrian. "Your the one who goes off kissing that _boy,_ when you have a much better one right here."

"Adrian, look. Dex is the love of my life. It's not like I can marry you. Just because you don't like him, doesn't mean I can't like him. He's my _Match."_ Aleeka said.

" _He's my Match."_ mimicked Adrian. Aleeka groaned.

"If you are just going to annoy me, leave, or I'll get Mater!" Aleeka said, annoyed. Adrian sent her a death glare, but phased back to his room. Aleeka plopped down on her bed, slipped under the covers, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

The day of the wedding . . .

"Aleeka you look amazing!" gasped Biana, when she came out in her wedding gown.

"You really think so?" asked Aleeka, eyeing the dress. It was long and flowy, with a small, crystal embedded train. The sleeves came down to her forearm and dropped dramatically. Linh had painted her nails a few days ago, a sparkly shade of silver. Aleeka had weaved her hair into a braid, that Biana had wrapped up in a bun.

"Biana's right. You look simply stunning!" observed Linh. Sophie and Willow nodded their agreement. Aleeka hugged them all.

"You guys are the best. Thanks again, Linh, for being my maid of honor." Aleeka said.

"Don't worry about it. We all are going to get to be one sat each other's wedding. Biana was Sophie's, Sophie is mine, I'm yours, Your Willows, and Willow is Biana's." said Linh. The door to their room opened, and Juline stood in the doorway.

"Oh Aleeka! You look beautiful!" Exclaimed Juline. "But it's time for the ceremony to begin!"

Aleeka hurriedly finished her makeup, and headed to the lobby with her bridesmaids. When the music began, Sophie and Fitz walked down the isle, followed by Willow and Keefe, then Biana and Tam. Dex hadn't picked a groomsman, but when Aleeka decided on Linh, he decided his best choice was Wylie. All of a sudden, the music stopped.

 _That's my cue._ Aleeka thought. Linh stepped in front of her, and opened the door. Aleeka grabbed her dad's arm, and they started down the isle together.


	3. FYI for FWY

**FYI for FWY,**

 **Okay. So, this story is going to be put on hold. Sorry readers! I want to spend a bit more time on Dear Diary. It's just hard for me to juggle writing two stories at the same time. If you have _not_ read Dear Diary yet, I suggest you go and check it out. It's a great story, and it will be something to do while you wait for me to continue on this. Thank you for your patience!**

 **\- A very sorry, Lemma.**


	4. “I’ll love you forever”

**Hey guys! I'm back! So I will be resuming this series because Dear Diary is almost complete!**

 **Story Time!**

Aleeka decided to walk slowly down the aisle, wanting to take it all in. A girl only had her wedding day once in her life. The walls of the room that she'd never been in were white matching the crystal floor. Millions of seats were everywhere with all of them filled. Pushed against the back wall was a table with platters of ripple puffs of all different flavors. On one side of the arch way, the part were Aleeka would stand, a curtain that was transparent hung with a purple sash tying back to resemble her phasing ability. Dex's curtain was made up of ton of wires all weaved together. And when Aleeka glimpsed Dex waiting for her under his curtain, her her heart lept to her stomach. Dex looked rather dashing, all dressed in a black pants, a periwinkle tunic to match his eyes, and a black overcoat. As her father, Raymond, led her up to the arch way, Aleeka whispered in his ear: _Thank you Pater._ Raymond smiled, and kissed the top of her head. Councilor Emery went along with the procession, but not fast enough. It felt like forever till he announced "You may kiss your bride!"

And that kiss was the best yet.

"I'll love you forever, and forever I'll be with you." Aleeka whispered to Dex, when he picked her up and carried her out of the building. He smiled, and kissed her again. The crowd cheered.

 **I know it was short, but I'm moving onto The Married Life of Aleeka and Dex.**

 **And OMG! 3 chapters in 1 day! Well, 2 for Dear Diary, and 1 for here.**


	5. Miracle child

**Hello! This chapter skips over a bit. I was _kinda_ excited to write about this. **

Strawberryair: Yeah, I agree with the other authors. It's hard to write about weddings. Especially since I'm definitely not old enough for any of that.

06KoolKid101: I LOVE ROMANCE TOO! It's my personal fav!

 **Story Time!**

"Dex! I made ripple puffs!" Aleeka yelled up the stairs. Two years of marriage, and Aleeka had gotten used to Dex's tardiness. And today she had an announcement.

"Aleeka, I'm having a Technopathic break through! No time for ripple puffs!" Dex called. Aleeka sighed. She tromped up the stairs.

"Dex, honey, you haven't eaten anything today." Aleeka complained. When she walked into the room, she stubbed her toe on a piece of metal. Wincing, she picked her way through the messy room.

"There! Aleeka, presenting the new and improved, Impartar!" Dex exclaimed, holding up a silver Impartar.

"No offense, but it doesn't look any different." Aleeka said. Dex scowled at her.

"Do you have to ruin the moment?" Dex grumbled. Aleeka smiled.

"What I need to tell you will make the moment better." Aleeka said. Dex sighed.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Well, have you noticed I've been sick lately?" Aleeka asked. Dex nodded.

"You've been barfing up a storm." He said. Aleeka glared at him.

"Well, I found out I wasn't sick." Aleeka said casually. Dex's eyes grew wide. Aleeka laughed.

"Dex! I'm pregnant!" exclaimed Aleeka. Dex kissed her and hugged her tight.

"Have you been to Elwin yet?" Dex asked. Aleeka shook her head.

"I wanted to wait till I told you." Aleeka said. Dex picked her up suddenly, and Aleeka, surprised, clasped her arms around his neck.

"Well, you told me, let's go!" Dex exclaimed, carrying her to the leap master.

"DEX! You don't have to carry me!" Aleeka squealed. Dex smiled.

"I'm not carrying you, I'm carrying our child!" Dex said. Aleeka laughed. They arrived at Foxfire a few minutes later.

"I remember walking these halls." Aleeka said. Dex smiled.

"Me too." Dex said. When they reached the Healing Center, Elwin rushed over to them.

"Did something happen Aleeka?" Elwin asked nervously. She laughed.

"Dex decided he wanted to carry _our child."_ Aleeka said, as Dex set her down on a bed.

"Oh Aleeka! Congratulations!" Elwin said.

"I'm sure your anxious to see how the baby is."

The couple nodded. Elwin laughed, and took out a small screen device, and started flashing lights around it.

"Anything you want to know about the baby?" Elwin asked. With advanced Elvin technology, he could see every detail of their baby.

"Well, I'll take all the information." Dex said. Aleeka sighed.

"But then it won't be a surprise!" She exclaimed. Dex shrugged. Elwin looked amused. After a little bit, Aleeka gave in.

"Okay. The baby is a boy. He has Dex's hair but Aleeka's eyes. And, that's actually it." Elwin said. Dex was grinning. Aleeka was smiling thoughtfully.

"Let's have a party!" Aleeka suggested. "We can announce the news to everyone!" Dex smiled, and they said good bye to Elwin and lept back to Greenwood. Aleeka hailed everyone on her Impartar, inviting them to the party to night for an announcement.

Later . . .

Everyone was having a blast! All Aleeka's old friends were there. Sophie and Fitz brought their daughter, Lina Rose. Linh and Wylie has their baby girl, Lylie. Keefe and Willow didn't have any children yet, but Biana and Tam had twins, Adelaide and Adriel. Some other people like Dex's parents and Aleeka's brother Adrian and his girlfriend, Elsie, were there. After the meal and a bit of dancing, Dex got everyone's attention.

"Elves, we are gathered here for a special announcement from Aleeka and I." Dex began, then he nudged Aleeka.

"Oh! Umm, I just found out, uhh, I'm expecting a baby boy. His name is- **(that's part of the suspense!)** "

The crowd stood in silence for a second, then everyone started congratulating the couple. Everyone partied into the night, until the kids were tired out.

Eight months later . . .

Aleeka was at Sophie's house, Ivygarden. About 3 months ago, Sophie had found out she was pregnant with their second child. A boy.

"So, labor isn't painful right?" Aleeka asked. At this, her little boy started kicking. She smiled, rubbing her belly.

"No, it's just hard to find a comfortable position." Sophie said, quoting Della. Aleeka sighed with relief. Suddenly, a sharp pain burst through her abdomen. Aleeka inhaled a sharp breath. _Contractions._ They'd been happening non stop all day.

"Aleeka, are you okay?" asked Sophie. Aleeka nodded stiffly.

"Just . . a contraction." Aleeka said. Sophie smiled.

"I know how you feel." Sophie said.

"I think I'll head home, Dex will be done at work soon." Aleeka said. Sophie hugged her goodbye and Aleeka lept to Greenwood. Where she was met with _another_ contraction. Aleeka doubled over, gasping for breath. She saw a glint of light from the grassy ground. Quickly, Aleeka was in someone's arms.

"Aleeka! What happened?" Frantically asked Dex's voice. Aleeka smiled weakly.

"Dex," Aleeka huffed. "Your son, he wants . . to see the . . world." Dex gasped, and rushed Aleeka to the Healing Center. Elwin greeted them at the door. After a few minutes, the pain subsided. But Sophie was right, it was hard to find a comfortable position. Aleeka thought the process would never end. But it did, after 2 hours. When it was over, Elwin rushed off with the baby.

"Dex? Where's my baby?" Aleeka asked. Dex smiled.

"Elwin's just cleaning him up." Dex assured her. A little while later, Elwin came back and handed the baby to Aleeka. The baby.

His strawberry blonde hair

His aquamarine eyes.

And his name was Zelig Dexter Dizznee.

 **Yeah, I named him after Dex. And Zelig means miracle. I know it was kinda short but . . . I guess it's hard to write long chapters for me. Sorry!**

 **-Lemma.**


	6. Bubbles and Troubles

**Hello. I _know._ I haven't updated in _FOREVER!!!!_ Well, here I am. So today I updated all 3 stories.**

 **Everyone reading this: All 3? I thought you only had 2. . .**

 **Welllllllllll, I just finished the first chapter for the prequel to _Dear Diary!_ Yay! Anyway, I want to start updating all of my stories together on the same day. So that means working on all my chapters and then once all of them are done, publishing them. So it will take a bit longer, but it'll be worth it, hopefully. **

**Review time!**

 **06KoolKid101: Oh, it's not over quite yet. And probably not forever cause . . . that's a lot of work. . . . .**

Aleeka opened her aquamarine eyes, and instantly regretted it. She tried to force herself into sleep, but Dex noticed her change in breathing.

"Aleeka, you can't fool me." Dex whispered.

"Mmmh, why can't I go back to sleep?" Aleeka asked groggily.

"The kids, remember?" Dex nudged her when he said it. Aleeka sighed.

"Oh right, the _kids._ " Aleeka mumbled. As if on cue, Zelig, Cherlindrea, Tyrian, and Teyla, came bustling into the room.

"Mama!" sang Teyla, the youngest of the lot. Her auburn curls bounced cheerfully as she hopped on the bed and snuggled next to Aleeka. Tyrian, Teyla's twin, cozied up to Dex on the other side of the bed.

"Mom, Cherrie phased into my room again." Zelig grumbled. Cherlindrea sighed and walked over to her mom.

"I mean, wouldn't you be excited if you manifested in Level 1 too?" sighed Cherlindrea, shaking her head of brown ringlets. Zelig ran his hand through his strawberry blonde hair, apparently annoyed that his 11 year old sister had manifested at a young age, when he only gained Technopathy at age 13.

"Calm down, Zelig. Cherlindrea, you know you can't invade people's privacy like that." scolded Dex. Cherlindrea sighed.

"Well, it's Teyla's turn to pick out breakfast, what would you like sweetie?" Aleeka asked.

"Blitzenberry muffins!" Teyla exclaimed. Zelig and Cherlindrea groaned.

"Mom, she always picks that!" protested Cherlindrea.

"Well we only have them about once a week when it's her turn. You already had your turn this week." Aleeka replied calmly.

"Come on, Teyla." Dex said quickly, followed close behind by the other three kids. Aleeka sighed with relief. Dex knew she liked to get ready before heading down stairs. A purple tunic with silver leggings was ready to be worn. She also braided her hair onto the side.

"Mama! Blitzenberry muffin time!" Teyla yelled, when Aleeka came downstairs. Aleeka smiled, and pulled out a tray of the food she'd made the night before, guessing Teyla would pick it for breakfast. When you've been a mom for 14 years, it's easy to figure out what your children want. Zelig liked strawberry ripple puffs, Cherlindrea enjoyed cherry custard bursts, Tyrian loved Mallowmelt, and Teyla always insisted on blitzenberry muffins.

"Yay! This is the best breakfast EVER!" exclaimed Teyla.

"You say that every time." sighed Zelig. Tyrian was quietly eating his breakfast, in his quiet way. He was a rather quiet child with a shy personality.

"Oh, Aleeka, Dad needs help in the Slurp's N' Burps today. Can you run Bubbles and Troubles without me?" Dex asked. Zelig lit up.

"I can help too, Dad!" Zelig exclaimed. Dex laughed.

"You're going to school with your sister." Aleeka said.

"School is for girls." Zelig said.

"Don't you want to go see Mika?" said Cherlindrea slyly. Mika is Linh and Wylie's daughter. Zelig turned red, like his father did sometimes. Dex excused himself from the table, and the family heard the leapmaster start up. Teyla giggled.

"Zeliggie has a girlfriend! Zeliggie has a girlfriend!" Teyla chanted.

"I do not!" exclaimed Zelig. "And you _know_ I hate that nickname."

Teyla giggled.

"Well, Cherrie, go upstairs and get ready. Zelig you need to too." Aleeka ordered. The older ones trooped upstairs solemnly.

"Teyla, it's you and Tyrian's bath day." Aleeka informed them. Teyla's face lit up.

"Come on, Tyriany! Let's go take a bath!" Teyla said, not finishing her muffin. Tyrian followed Teyla willingly to the bathroom.

"Don't make a mess!" Aleeka called. No reply. Aleeka sighed.

"Mom! Can you do my hair?" asked Cherlindrea.

"Sure sweetie." Aleeka replied, as she finished putting breakfast away. Cherlindrea rushes downstairs, brush in hand. Aleeka turned her attention torward Cherrie's ringlets. The easiest style was a braid, so that's exactly what Aleeka did. Well, plus a bit of sparkle. Aleeka snapped her fingers, conjuring a black ribbon to match Cherlindrea's uniform.

"Mama! All done done!" yelled Teyla from the bathroom. Quickly, Aleeka watched Cherlindrea and Zelig fade away to Foxfire, then went to help Tyrian and Teyla out of the bath.

Once the twins had their auburn ringlets combed and were dressed, Aleeka leapt with them to Keefe and Willow's house.

"Aunt Willow!" yelled Teyla as she ran up the steps of Sapphire Sands. Willow opened her door, to let the children in.

"Just be quiet! Freyja is sleeping! Sanchez is upstairs and Calypso is in the sun room!" Willow called after the twins. Aleeka laughed.

"Good to see you, Aleeka." Willow said, wrapping her in a hug.

"So Kessler needs help in his store today, and I was left to watch Bubbles and Troubles. Could you watch the twins for me today?" Aleeka asked. Willow laughed and said yes.

Aleeka thanked her, and leapt to Bubbles and Troubles to start her work day.


	7. Family Apothecary

**Hey guys! So . . . I only received one review. Thanks 06KoolKid101! I mean, I usually only receive a few, but 1 really sucks. Please review! It really motivates me to keep writing. I know I said that I would be writing all my new chapters together, but I'm experiencing writers block for the first time on Life is a Journey. And I'm sick. And I have a Science Fair on Monday. And my dog died on Saturday. And it was my sisters birthday yesterday. Sooooooo yeah. REALLY busy. FWI: This is kinda short, beware!**

 **06KoolKid101: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR REVIEW!!!!! It was the only one. On all my stories. Well, other than Beyond the Gate, but that's okay. And super sorry the last chapter was confusing. I skipped over like 14 years. Only because I was excited to write about Aleeka's kids! Thanks though! (again)**

 **Story time!**

Bubbles and Troubles was located in Mysterium. Although it was for the lower class Elves, Aleeka enjoyed walking down the crowded streets. She unlocked the door to the family's Apothecary, and breathed in the smell of all different kinds of exlirs. The front desk was were Aleeka started to fill out paper work and different orders.

"Mrs. Dizznee!" A shrill voice called. Aleeka sighed, and turned around. She was met with a woman who would look beautiful if it weren't for her scowling all the time.

"Yes Ciana?" asked Aleeka sweetly. Mrs. Ciana's scowl grew.

"I've told you before, a working class Elf, much less one that has parents with the Neverseen, does not call their elders by their first name!" Ciana growled. Aleeka's smile faltered.

"I don't care about my parents. And, technically, I'm not in the working class. Just someone who works in Mysterium. I'm not Talentless. Actually, I have two. That's more than you can say. Now, can I get you something? Or are you just here to annoy me? If so, get out." Aleeka said angrily. Ciana smiled evilly.

"Oh, but Mrs. Dizznee, surely your parents mean something to you. Or else why would the ask you to join them?" Ciana asked in a false sweet voice.

"Get. Out." Aleeka repeated.

"But your child has been harassing mine! Look what your little girl, Cherlinedra did to my daughter!" Ciana yelled, forcing a black haired girl in front of her.

"It's Cherlindrea. And I don't see anything wrong with her." Aleeka said.

"She can't speak! That's what's wrong!" Ciana shrieked. The ice blue eyed girl opened her mouth and started speaking, but no sound came out. Aleeka held in a laugh, and went over to isle 37. When she found the contradiction exlir, Aleeka handed it over to the girl.

"That was a nasty trick! Mother, I want to buy an exlir to prank Cherlindrea back!" the girl called.

"Don't worry, Linalin. I'll purchase something at a different shop." Ciana cooed, glancing at Aleeka slyly. "And this isn't over!" Ciana shouted over her shoulder as they headed out of the building. Aleeka frowned and slumped down in her chair.

The rest of the day went smoothly. When Aleeka arrived home with the twins, Zelig and Cherlindrea were there with their friends. Zelig was showing Mika, Lina Rose and Kyle his new exlir kit, and the group was trying to figure out cool ways to prank people. Cherlindrea was doing her homework with Lylie, Keeten, and Winh.

"Cherrie!" Aleeka called. Cherlindrea looked up from her homework.

"Yeah Mom?" Cherrie asked.

"Lady Millicent stopped by the shop today, claiming you pranked Linalin Millicent. Is that true?" Aleeka asked,

"Yes Mother." Cherrie said sweetly. Aleeka laughed, and left to her office.

 **Sorry again for the short chapter! By the way, Mika is Biana and Tam's daughter, Lina Rose is Sophie and Fitz's, Kyle and Keeten are Keefe and Willow's, and Lylie and Winh are Linh and Wylie's. (notice I used their ship names) hehe**


	8. Cherlindrea’s Prank

**Okay guys, this is SUPER short, sorry. I just hit a ending kinda quick. Oh, do you guys know what the new book is called? Well, I found out! Keeper of the Lost Cities Book #7: Flashback. I was so excited when I found out. Flashback. So cool! Apparently it's mainly focusing on memories. I'm super excited! Anyway, here are the reviews:**

 **digiflip: Thank you for your review! Yeah, I did make a new story ...**

 **Story Time!**

CHERLINDREA'S POV

Cherlindrea brushed her ringlets over and over again, wanting them to be as smooth as possible. There was slight difficulty, since her hand kept phasing through the brush, but it would be worth it. Aunt Biana had given her a set of hair exlirs, and Cherlindrea was going to use the straightening one. She wanted to look different tomorrow as a prank. On who? On Lord Sencan, well, Uncle Keefe as he preferred to be called. He wouldn't recognize her! But Cherlindrea was a bit nervous. She hoped nothing would go wrong. Slowly, she uncorked the cap and swallowed a bit of the serum. Immediately, her scalp was on fire! It scorched her head, but it didn't last long. After Cherlindrea opened her eyes, she gasped at the sight in the mirror. There was a 14 year old girl, with straight dark hair that fell to her knees, staring back at her. After Cherlindrea regained her composure, she smiled with delight. She rummaged through her makeup drawer, and used the exlirs labeled:

Classy Curled Eyelashes.

Beautiful Blusher

Flawless Face

Cover up Those Circles!

Cherlindrea looked, and felt, like a whole other person! She knew there was no changing her outfit, but Cherlindrea had managed to hide her family crest. Hopefully, this would work, and Cherlindrea would finally be the one to prank the great Pranker!

When Cherlindrea arrived at Foxfire, her best friend, Keeten was pulling her torward the lockers.

"I got the stink bombs, Cherrie." Keeten exclaimed. Cherlindrea smiled, and put the bombs in her bag. Then, she skipped over torward Uncle Keefe's office. It was on the third floor, and had a ice blue door. Cherlindrea phased through the door, and set the bombs inside. His office was quite messy, but Cherlindrea couldn't fix it, Uncle Keefe would probably notice. Cherlindrea phased back out, and was met face to face with ...


	9. The perfect gift

**Hey guys! Shoutout to digiflip, TEAMFOSTERKEEFE927, Sokeefe is number 1, and 06KoolKid101 for favoriting, and TEAMFOSTERKEEFE927, Sokeefe is number 1, digiflip, and 06KoolKid for following! Yeah, you guys have been following this for a while, but I wanted to thank you! I had a weird Valentine's day party at CC on Monday. I'll tell you what happened. Let's say I'm Lemma, and my classmate Andrew, is Wade. *If u have read Beyond the Gate, you'll get it* Wade was actually inspired by Andrew. Here goes!**

 **Lemma: *walks in from playing tag***

 **Lemma: I'm hot!**

 ***a few moments later***

 **Wade: You know, your hot?**

 **Lemma: WHAT?!**

 ***realizes Wade said "You know how you said you were hot?"***

 ***Thinks: I said I look cool?***

 ***realizes what I had said***

 **Wade: *talking about something half to me, half to his mom who is sitting behind us about being hot. He's a nerd. But I am too***

 **Wade: You know what? Just forget it. That came out wrong.**

 **Lemma: *turns and starts talking to Glacia who is sitting next to her***

 **The end!**

 **This chapter took a while to write, so**

 **I hope you like it! More everyday life! Reviews first though.**

 **06KoolKid101: So I found it like this. Here's the story. Lol another one.**

 **I was bored, and randomly looking at KotLC stuff, trying to find out if Shannon Messenger was coming to Seattle again this year. That's when I stumbled upon a website. It looked like this:**

 **KEEPER OF THE LOST CITIES: Book 7, FLASHBACK**

 **I was like, "How do they do** **a Flashback over a book that hasn't been written yet?"**

 ***reads page***

 **The title is here! Introducing, Keeper book 7: Flashback!**

 ***stares at screen***

 **"OMG I JUST FOUND OUT THE TITLE FOR BOOK SEVEN!!!"**

 ***texts Jane***

 **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **I FOUND OUT THE NEXT BOOK IS NAMED FLASHBACK!! SO EXCITED!!**

 **OF KOTLC!!**

 **(yes, that's what I texted her)**

 **The end of story.**

 **digiflip: I updated finally! Here is the story!**

 **booksaremylife/guest: You'll have to wait and see! *grins evilly***

 **Story Time!**

Aleeka was making Blitzenberry muffins in the kitchen when her Impartar rung. She wiped her hands on a towel, and answered the call. Magnate Leto's face appeared.

"Hello Aleeka." Magnate Leto said.

"What is it this time?" Aleeka groaned.

"Your daughter put stink bombs in my office! She was trying to prank me! Cherrie, you will ruin my streak!" Keefe Sencan shouted in the background. Aleeka bit her lip to keep from laughing, and she saw Magnate Leto's mouth twitch.

"What's her punishment?" Aleeka asked.

"Detention for the week." Magnate Leto said. Aleeka talked for a bit, but the chat ended, and it was back to baking.

CHERLINDREA'S POV

 _Ten minutes before..._

"What do you think you're doing? And I've never seen you before." Essa* asked.

Essa: School Gossiper and Tatletale. Also daughter of Stina Heks. *

"Uh, nothing?" Cherlindrea said. Essa glared at her.

"Oh, so you were in Lord Sencan's office for no reason? Well, I'll see for myself." Essa said, and turned the door handle. Cherlindrea smirked, and backed away, as the stink bombs went off. They made a rather putrid smell. Cherlindrea started to skip down the stairs, as Essa screamed and yelled threats. Suddenly, Cherlindrea was knocked off her fear by a gust of wind. When Cherlindrea sat up, Ellison Kindred was glaring at her with his group of bad boys.

"Don't you mess with my sister, newbie." Ellison growled. Cherlindrea sat up, and smoothed her hair.

"I don't know what you mean. I was only running away from the smell." Cherlindrea said sweetly. Flirtatiously, she tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, blew Ellison a kiss, and skipped down the hall.

"Wait!" Ellison called. Cherlindrea turned, and folded her hands.

"I didn't get your name. And I'm sorry. But you sure are pretty." Ellison said, stepping closer to Cherlindrea than she would have liked.

"I- I'm Fiona. I'm a Phaser and 14 years old." Cherlindrea said. She tried to act natural, and started to walk away, but Ellison grabbed her wrist.

"I don't want you to leave. You'll stay right here." Ellison said, leaning in close. But his mistake was when he pushed Fiona/Cherlindrea against the wall. Because, right as he did that, Cherlindrea Phased through. Cherlindrea found herself in Magnate Leto's office though. Magnate Leto looked up when he saw her.

"Hello Cherlindrea. I'm calling your mother right now." Magnate Leto said, Impartar in hand. Cherlindrea sighed. Apparently, her disguise didn't fool him. But it sure did to Ellison. Now, Cherlindrea's hatred torward him had grown. What did he think he was doing?! Soon, Cherlindrea was changed back to her original form, her mother called, and back into class she went.

Zelig's Pov

The Midterms was coming up, and Zelig didn't know what to do. He wanted to give Mika something special, but he couldn't find that perfect thing. Annoyingly, Zelig knew the date was coming up quick. For crying out loud, he'd already had gifts for everyone else _weeks_ ago. Now, with the Midterms next Tuesday, Zelig was running out of time. He decided he needed back up. Zelig dug out his Impartar from his dresser drawer, and Hailed his friends Lina Rose and Kyle.

"What's up dude?" Kyle asked, munching on a custard burst through the screen. Lina Rose was listening while toying with her blonde hair.

"Well, Midterms is coming up... and I don't have a gift for Mika." Zelig said, hesitantly. Kyle stopped chewing, and Lina Rose froze.

"You don't have a gift? For. Your. Girlfriend?" Lina Rose stuttered. Zelig looked at his shoes. Kyle smirked.

"Bro, it's been two months and you still don't have any thing?!" Kyle said, grinning. Zelig sighed.

"Well, what makes Mika, Mika?" asked Lina Rose.

"She's intelligent, compassionate, cheery, and outgoing." Zelig said. Lina thought for a moment.

"What about a charm bracelet?" Lina Rose suggested. Zelig smiled.

"Lina, your a genius!"


	10. The big question

**Hello! I'm back! It feels like FOREVER (puns, hehe) since I last published on here. And I hope to complete this little thing I'm doing during my time for Forever With You. Okay, Reviews!**

 **06KoolKid101: I don't have Sophitz in this chapter, BUT they are coming to the Dizznee's house! In the next chapter. Hehe, kay bye. WAIT NO SORRY! I'm being weird right now.**

 **Story Time!**

"Mom! I'm going to Atlantis!" Zelig called from the top of the stairs. Cherlindrea phased through the door to her room, tossing her dark waves.

"Okay! Be back soon! The Vacker's are coming for dinner!" Mom called.

"Are you _finally_ going to get your Match making scrolls? It's your last midterms, at least in the lower levels." Cherlindrea asked.

"No, Cherrie. Just because you plan on getting yours this summer doesn't mean I have to." Zelig retorted. Cherrie smirked. Hurriedly, Zelig rushed down stairs to the leapmaster. A few moments later, he was strolling down Atlantis' crystal paved streets. A diamond shaped building stood in front of him, and when Zelig stepped inside, his corneas were seared with a bright white light. As his eyes adjusted, Zelig noticed that the glow came from all the shiny . . . things.

"Can I help you?" A man with spectacles asked.

"Could you tell me where to find the charm bracelet section?" Zelig asked. The man pointed a finger to the left.

"Midterms gift?" The man asked. Zelig nodded.

"Ah. My last midterms was over a thousand years ago." He said, wiggling his slightly pointy ears. Zelig smiled, and walked over to the charm bracelets. First, he picked a bracelet that could be custom colored. He went back to the counter, and asked for every other link died black, and the others teal blue. As Zelig checked out more charms, his Impartar buzzed. Kyle's face appeared.

"What's up?" Zelig asked.

"Hey. Could you do me a favor?" Kyle pleaded.

"Sure." Zelig said. Kyle took a deep breath.

"I didn't mention this earlier, because Lina Rose was there. But when she mentioned the charm bracelet, I decided I'd ask you to pick something up for me while you are at the jewelry store." Kyle said.

"What do you need?" Zelig asked.

Kyle gulped. "A ring."

"YOU MEAN YOU'RE GOING TO- "

"Shhhh! Not so loud!"

"You mean you're going to propose?!" Zelig gasped. "But you know Lina wants to be a mentor, and the only way to do that is to go through the elite levels! And you had your heart set on being a physician!"

Kyle scratched his head. "I know, but I want to see if our love will last through those two years. Like her Aunt Jolie had to do with that pyrokinetic guy."

Zelig sighed, and tromped over to the ring section.

"Here's one genetically accessed. Once you set it on her finger, it says "Engaged to Kyle Sencan"

"Does it have a gold one?" Kyle asked.

"Yeah. One with teal writing, one with silver, one with copper, one with bl-"

"The teal one." Kyle said. "Thanks bro. Don't tell her tonight, I know she's coming over. Bye." Kyle's face blinked away, and Zelig scanned the rings. He picked a silver and gold one, the left the section.

Outside the shop, Zelig scanned the contents of his purchase. Two rings, one charm bracelet, and five charms. A pink heart, a teal M, a small white bird, a rainbow, and a Vanisher pin. As Zelig walked through the streets, he realized he. Forgot. A. Return. Crystal. Dad had given him and Cherlindrea home crystals, but Zelig stopped using his when he got a real leaping crystal. And. He. Forgot. It. Just as Zelig was about to hail his Dad, he passed by the Match makers office. Zelig looked at the building. It's pink walls were shaped in a heart, and the golden doors were propped open. Zelig glanced left. Then right. Instead of hailing his Dad, Zelig walked inside the pink building.

 **Mwahahahahaha! Oh for clarification on whose-child-is-whose, here's a slight family tree... thing.**

 **Aleeka and Dex: Zelig (17), Cherlindrea (Cherrie) (15), Teyla, and Tyrian (10).**

 **Sophie and Fitz: Lina Rose (18).**

 **Biana and Tam: Adelaide (18), Adriel (18), and Mika (16)**

 **Keefe and Willow: Kyle (17) Keeten (15), Sanchez (11), and Calypso (9).**

 **Wylie and Linh: Lylie (17) and Winh (14).**

 **I was reading through, and saw I had Mika labeled as Linh and Wylie's daughter once, and Biana and Tam's child. So this is for finality.**

 **Please review!**

 **-Lemma**


End file.
